


I really can't title

by TheLennyBean



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBean/pseuds/TheLennyBean
Summary: Craig and Tweek at danceTweek sings





	I really can't title

This was the last thing Craig thought he would see at the Hollywood themed dance this January; a large, growing erratic circle around his boyfriend.

“Tweek!” he yelled, increasingly worried. He heard yells of “I’ll throw in ten!”

“At! Get away from my boyfriend, motherfuckers-“ her tried to push through, but failed. All of a sudden, the circle gleefully parted. Tweek stepped out, shaking badly and twitching frequently. “Ngh,” he whimpered, before slowly making his way to the karaoke area.

“uh oh,” Craig gasped.

Tweek was freaking out. Shaking and twitching twice as much as normal, he stepped up to the mike. He just stood there, whispered something to the DJ, and floundered like a fish in the Sahara desert. He squeezed eyes shut, and oh so gradually, his breathing slowed to a natural rate.

He started to sing.

Well, summer slipped us underneath her tongue  
Our days and nights are perfumed with obsession  
Half of my wardrobe is on your bedroom floor  
Use our eyes, throw our hands overboard

Tweek glanced at Craig.

I am your sweetheart psychopathic crush  
Drink up your movements, still I can't get enough  
I overthink your p-punctuation use  
Not my fault, just a thing that my mind do

They locked eyes.

A rush at the beginning  
I get caught up, just for a minute  
But lover, you're the one to blame, all that you're doing  
Can you hear the violence?  
Megaphone to my chest  
Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it

Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it  
Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it  
Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it  
Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it

Craig made his way over to him and started singing as well.

Our thing progresses  
I call and you come through  
Blow all my friendships  
To sit in hell with you  
But we're the greatest  
They'll hang us in the Louvre  
Down the back, but who cares - still the Louvre  
Okay I know that you are not my type (still I fall)  
I'm just the sucker who let you fill her mind (but what about love?)  
Nothing wrong with it  
Supernatural  
Just move in close to me, closer, you'll feel it coasting

A rush at the beginning  
I get caught up, just for a minute  
But lover, you're the one to blame, all that you're doing  
Can you hear the violence?  
Megaphone to my chest  
Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it

Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it  
Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it  
Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it  
Broadcast the boom boom boom boom and make 'em all dance to it

There was silence. 

And then a very loud roar. 

People whistled, cheered, clapped. Tweek and Craig just stood there, hand in hand. 

Craig leaned over and kissed Tweek.


End file.
